Les Misérables
|composer=Claude-Michel Schönberg |lyricist=Alain Boublil |author= |opened_on=October 8, 1985 |at=Barbican Theatre, London |starring=Colm Wilkinson, Roger Allam, Michael Ball, Frances Ruffelle |awards= Tony Awards *Best Musical *Best Book of a Musical *Best Original Score *Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical (Michael Maguire) *Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical (Frances Ruffelle) *Best Scenic Design of a Musical *Best Lighting Design of a Musical *Best Direction of a Musical |image= }} is a production, and this is a general overview of that production. Synopsis Act I This is a summary of act I. Act II This is a summary of act II. Productions Original London Cast Colm Wilkinson as Jean Valjean Roger Allam as Javert Patti LuPone as Fantine Clive Carter as Bamatabois/Grantaire Ian Calvin as Fauchelevent/Babet Zoe Hart/Jayne O'Mahony/Joanne Woodcock as Young Cosette Alun Armstrong as Thenardier Susan Jane Tanner as Madame Thenardier Danielle Akers/Gillian Brander/Juliette Caton as Young Eponine Ian Hayden/Oliver Spencer/Ian Tucker as Gavroche Frances Ruffelle as Eponine Keith Burns as Montparnasse Dave Willetts as Brujon Colin Marsh as Claquesous Michael Ball as Marius Rebecca Caine as Cosette Paul Leonard as Combeferre Gary Huddlestone as Feuilly Craig Pinder as Courfeyrac David Burt as Enjolras Christopher Beck as Joly Ken Caswell as Lesgles Peter Polycarpou as Jean Prouvaire Song List Character List The leading man of Les Misérables, was convicted to nineteen years of prison after stealing a loaf of bread to support his family and repeatedly resisting arrest. After his release, he meets the Bishop of Digne, a kindly man who gifts him his treasured silver candlesticks thus leading Valjean to reform his life. From this introduction, we see him become of the benevolent mayor of a small town for many years, only to be discovered by the ardent investigator and his former parole officer, Javert. This event sets the course of the musical's plot as Valjean evades Javert through various means. Along the way he adopts the destitute Fantine's daughter Cosette in an act of kindness, dedicating his life to her protection, and later risks his well-being for her lover Marius at the barricades. He is strong, good-hearted, and forgiving. The main antagonist, a very ardent and dedicated police investigator who tails Valjean throughout the musical and will not rest until he is captured. He is eventually led to suicide in a flurry of confusion and guilt. He plays opposite Valjean, valuing only the law, justice, and his personal philosphy, making no exceptions for anyone and showing little compassion. A young woman who loses her job, is forced into prostitution, and eventually loses her life as a result. Feeling he has done wrong to this woman by letting her be fired, Valjean takes her child Cosette into his care. The younger version of Cosette, a mistreated and desperate girl in the care of the Thenardiers. The daughter of Fantine, now in the care of Jean Valjean and rather well cared for. She falls in love with Marius at first sight, and later goes on to marry him at the end of the show. She is sweet, feminine, and naïve, yet intelligent and aware of the world's dangers. The terrible, conniving innkeeper and conman who fosters Cosette, often considered the "true villain" of Les Misérables. He is the biological father of Eponine, and an infamous criminal with many connections. He is also the comic relief of the musical, and his vile and cynical nature is often played upon as a joke. The wife of Thenardier, equally as conniving and nasty as her husband. Very big and over-the-top, a manipulator. The young, street-smart daughter of the Thenardiers, and in a deep secret love with Marius. She goes to great lengths to try to earn his respect and attention, and eventually dies in his arms at the barricades. She is tough, witty, and courageous, yet lonely, sensitive and self-depricating. A young, rich student who is a member of Les Amis de l'ABC, the group of student revolutionaries trying to cure France of it's current state through political rallies and eventually a short-lived series of battles on barricades. He falls in love with Cosette at first sight, and later goes on to marry her at the end of the show. He is completely unaware of Eponine's affections throughout the show until she dies in his arms at the barricades. He is romantic and idealistic, yet brave and compassionate. The young, idealistic and stern leader of Les Amis de l'ABC. He is very adamant in his ideas of revolution, and will stop at nothing to aid the people of France. He goes on to die at the barricades alongside his fellow student revolutionaries, and is often depicted falling off of or dangling from the barricade with the red revolutionary flag draped over his body. He is brave, handsome, determined and steadfast in his beliefs, yet overly idealistic, inexperienced, and single-minded. A young street urchin who takes a liking to Les Amis and dies collecting ammo for them at the barricade. Though it is never mentioned in the musical, he is the bastard son of the Thenardiers. He is a clever, street-smart and Robin Hood-like figure who plays a very endearing role in the show. A member of Les Amis de l'ABC. A very cynical young alcoholic who claims to believe in nothing, yet still fights and dies at the barricades due to his admiration and undying devotion towards Enjolras, as Enjolras has the hope and will that he lacks, and inspires him to take action. Some productions also establish a relationship between Grantaire and Gavroche, making Gavroche's death at the barricade the final break in Grantaire's cynicism, causing him to abandon everything and rush to his death on the barricade. Others present Enjolras' death in The Final Battle as the cause of this break. Grantaire is cynical, drunken, and nihilistic, yet witty, well-spoken, and endless in his admiration for Enjolras. The second in command of Les Amis de l'ABC, considered the group's Guide. He is philosophical, compassionate and a strong believer in natural human rights. He dies at the barricade alongside his fellow student revolutionaries. The third in command of Les Amis de l'ABC, considered the group's emotional Centre, as he is the most socially savvy and has a knack for dealing with people. A very warm and compassionate yet politically focused young man who supports Marius financially. Amateur Productions This is a place to list community, high school, semi-professional, etc. productions, along with the dates. Category:Musicals